


Hot Water

by Bethofbells



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethofbells/pseuds/Bethofbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Smut Prompt: Mindy always thought shower sex was a bad idea, but that was before she started dating Danny. (admittedly I sort of ran with the prompt, it's not exactly what the prompter was looking for I would say, but eh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Water

Hot Water

Mindy spun in a circle in front of the mirror, clutching the hairbrush in her hand tightly, screaming into it along to the music blasting from the dock sitting on the counter. _Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof._ The robe flared out around her as she came to a stop, dipping her shoulder to emphasize each line.

She closed her eyes really feeling the music around her. _Because I'm happy._ Really getting into the chorus she danced around the tiny bathroom with her eyes closed, the sound of running water blocking out whatever noises she might have been able to hear over the music. _Can't nothing bring me down, my level's too high._

Nearing the end of the song she opened her eyes again, only to be greeted by the sight of a shirtless Danny standing this his arms crossed in the doorway, frowning. She yelped in surprise, dropping the brush, feeling a hot flood of embarrassment run through her. No matter how awesome her singing voice was, it was always embarrassing to be caught hair-brush singing in your bathrobe. Her eyes widened. "Danny!"

Her hand pressed to her chest, she tried to catch her breath. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Barging in here like that."

He snorted. "I hardly 'barged' in, Min. I stood here for the entire last half of that song." He took a couple steps toward her, taking her face in his hands, leaning in, her lips parted in anticipation. "You're doing it again." He pulled away, leaving her disappointed.

"What?"

He gestured toward the running shower. "Wasting my hot water. I don't want to take another rushed cold shower this morning, just because you like to perform in front of the mirror before you hop in."

He pushed past her to the shower, pulling the curtain back. For the first time, Mindy noticed he wasn't clothed, just a fluffy yellow towel wrapped around his waist. He reached down, whipping it off, momentarily distracting her with the sight of his muscular backside. "You'll be the one doing that this morning, not me." He stepped inside the shower, flicking the curtain back before she could say something.

She stood, momentarily speechless, her mouth open in an indignant 'oh.' She quickly regained her powers of speech. "How dare you, Castellano? I have a very specific morning routine. It involves belting out a happy song, a listening to the soothing sound of running water, while the steam gives me a cleansing sweat. You're ruining it!"

"That's ridiculous." He called out. "And selfish. You can do that at home, but not when you spend the night here." He poked his head around the shower curtain, smiling at her, soap suds clinging to his wet hair. "Come on, be reasonable."

He disappeared once again, whistling to himself, clearly enjoying his shower and Mindy's consternation.

She fumed for a minute before an idea popped into her head. The irritated frown quickly transformed into a scheming smile. She tugged at the belt of her robe, untying it before she dropped the article to the floor, the very slight difference in temperature sending a cascade of goose bumps across her naked skin.

"You know what, Danny. You're right. It isn't practical for us to take long showers in the morning. Your hot water heater is way too small." She reached forward and yanked the curtain back, startling Danny. He instinctively covered himself, looking for all the world like a deer in headlights. "Hey!"

Mindy snickered, covering her mouth to keep it from turning into a full blown laugh. "Danny, there's nothing I haven't seen."

He straightened up, gesturing to her with the loofa in his hand. "What are you doing?"

She slipped into the shower, the tiles slippery under her toes, turning briefly to pull the curtain back again. "We're sharing, and no funny business, we don't have time for that." She reached past him to the ledge where his bottles were lined up, her chest bumping up against his. "You finish soaping up, and I'll start, then we'll help each other rinse off." She grinned, lifting herself up on her toes, placing a quick kiss on his lips, nipping at the bottom one before pulling away and beginning to lather her hair with the shampoo she'd deposited in her palm.

Danny grunted, his normal shower routine pushed to the back of his mind. Reaching forward, he placed his hands along her rib cage, his thumbs brushing the swell of her breast as he pulled her back to him, hungrily taking her lips with his.

Mindy threw her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him. The water flowed over them, the hot liquid pattering across their skin in a pleasant sensation. Mindy pulled away, breathless. "Danny. I said no funny business." She stepped back, tossing her head back under the stream of water, reaching back to rinse the foam from her hair, the motion of her arching back thrust her breasts forward. Danny swallowed. She reached for another bottle, this time the body wash, and snatched her loofa from the hook hanging beside the knobs, squeezing out a generous amount of soap before returning it to its place.

Still short of breath and distracted by desire, Danny reached out, taking the loofa from her hand. "Let me."

Mindy couldn't pretend to be totally unfazed by the passionate kiss she'd just experienced. She was still unable to find proper words of rebuttal and silently acquiesced as he ran the soap over in her sensual circles. She whimpered as the abrasive material brushed across her nipple. Danny pulled her into him, his hands traveling around behind her as he pressed his erection into her stomach, continuing those slow soaping circles across the small of her back, dipping lower.

Suddenly not satisfied with simply being touched, she reached behind her and tugged the loofa free from Danny's grasp, eliciting only a minor grunt of annoyance from him as his hands slipped down to her ass.

She mirrored his actions, running the soap up and down his torso, threading her fingers along the trail of hair running from his navel downward. He sucked in a sharp breath as she lathered him up. She grinned. "This would not be happening if you still had that disgusting wash cloth."

He laughed, pulling her against him, trailing kisses down her neck. "How convenient that it disappeared shortly after you started staying here."

This was all very different than the last time she'd attempted to get freaky in the shower. Danny's was much more suited to it than her own, his super expensive shower head sent a wide cascade of water across both of them, resulting in their being no 'frozen tundra' region as the steam enveloped them. His shower stall was much larger than her tiny tub. She smiled against his neck where she was nipping at him.

She felt him reach down and hook one hand behind her right knee, drawing her leg up against his hip. The motion created a pleasantly taut sensation between her legs, building the pressure she was already feeling. Danny pushed her up against the rough sandstone tile of the wall, keeping her leg hooked over his hip. She rose up on her toes as Danny slightly bent his knees.

Just as Danny was about to finally do what she'd been waiting for, he paused and whispered in her ear. "Looks like I got you all wet."

Mindy's eyes opened again as she busted out in laughter. "Oh my god, Danny, you are so lame." Her voice was filled with mirth, while her eyes were still dark with desire. "Less talking, more doing, please."

He took her lips in a rough kiss as he lifted her slighted, her toes leaving the floor for a second as he thrust into her. The position they were in had certain advantages. At this angle it was as though she could feel every little movement against her. The slick motion of his skin against hers was an unfamiliar sensation that she relished, almost regretting how quickly she could feel her climax building.

Almost, but not quite. She felt the first little wave hit her in time with Danny's thrusts. He had his face buried in her neck, his teeth scraping along the skin there as he grunted out his own pleasure. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, biting her bottom lip as a moan escaped her. Danny heard it, increasing his pace.

He reached hooking his other hand behind her left knee and drawing her leg up to join is mate at his hip. She instinctively locked her ankles behind him, drawing him in even closer. The rough tile against her back was a harsh yet pleasurable feeling every time he pushed into her, heightening what she already felt.

That's when the second wave hit her, cresting just a bit higher than the first, she dug her fingers into his shoulders, holding on for dear life as a strangled gasp escaped her lips this time. Danny pulled his head back far enough to look at her. She nodded at him, encouraging him further, grinding against him as she pulled him in with her legs.

His eyes fluttered shut involuntarily as he complied with her silent request, rocking against her frantically, his fingers roughly digging into her flesh where he held her up. She felt it, that inevitable tipping point coming down the home stretch. She knew at this moment there was little anyone on earth could do to forestall it, and yet she urged him to keep up his frantic pace, not caring that it was unnecessary, only that it felt amazing.

It crashed over her, that final wave, and she arched her back, pushing herself against him as the muscles inside of her clenched. Her arms wound around his neck, her thighs tightening at his waist. Her release was the final straw for Danny, calling out her name as he thrust into her one last time, he buried his face in her shoulder, panting against her skin. Suddenly it wasn't enough that he was inside of her, she felt the inexplicable urge to meld with him as his heart pounded against her own sternum.

They stood there, frozen in place as their breathing began to even out. The only thing that brought them out of their reverie was the sudden drop in the temperature of the water. The cool liquid falling against them was a rude intrusion of reality.

Danny slowly pulled away from her, carefully guiding her legs back beneath her. They felt weak, suddenly, like limp noodles where her muscles used to be. She glanced back and forth between them. "Damn it. We're both covered in soap and this water is about to be icy."

Danny laughed, reaching up to disconnect the shower head from its mount. "I'll rinse you, then you do me and we'll get out of here. I'll even be a gentleman and do you first so you don't get the worst of it."

Mindy stepped closer to him, lifting up on her tip toes once again to place a quick kiss on his lips. "Deal."

* * *

They strode into the office at 9:15, Jeremy tisking at them as they went through their mail. "Late again, Danny? That's the third time this week."

Danny shot Mindy a sly glance, smirking slightly. "Yeah, Jer, I really need to invest in a new hot water heater."


End file.
